Fusion Cosmetics
Fusion Cosmetics is a fictional business from the ABC daytime drama All My Children. History Plot Fusion Cosmetics is founded when Greenlee Smythe decides to partner up with Kendall Hart to create a cosmetics company that will rival Kendall's mother Erica Kane's company, Enchantment Enterprises, and eventually overthrow Erica from the throne of Queen of the cosmetics industry. Its roots begin when Greenlee, Kendall, Mia Saunders, and Simone Torres make Fusion's first product (a lip color) in Kendall's kitchen. After a few failed attempts, the girls finally come up with a formula that works. From there, the girls, soon to be named the "Fab Four", launch their company, Fusion Cosmetics, which sells at retailers nationwide. Rivals of Fusions Cosmetics include Enchantment Enterprises founded by Erica and Revlon/Giavanna Cosmetics. Fusion Cosmetics is located on 500 Front Street, Pine Valley, PA. In 2006, Fusion Cosmetics spawns a nightclub/bar called ConFusion. Fusion Cosmetics eventually merges with Enchantment when Erica gives her eldest daughter, Kendall, all of her Enchantment stock and names her as successor CEO of Enchantment. Fusion Cosmetics is also partially owned by Cambias Industries (a large conglomerate). Greenlee returns to work, telling the crew that Babe Carey Chandler's shares (which Greenlee sold to get back at Kendall) are now hers again, and that she is the majority stockholder and the boss. Zach retaliates and gives Kendall all of the Fusion shares that Cambias Industries holds. The two women become equal partners once more. Real-life production In 2004, ABC and All My Children launched a real life Fusion Cosmetics line for fans of the soap opera. The first fragrance released was Enchantment, Erica Kane's company."The Place To Place a Product. Storylines include everything from perfume to potato chips". broadcastingcable.com "Also Starring (Your Product Name Here)". www.commercialalert.org, Publisher Michael McCarthy, USA Today. Months later, when Fusion's new spring line debuted, so did its fragrance for real. Both fragrances are available at Wal-Mart and online at ABC. Of this, The A.V. Club relayed a statement: "The Enchantment perfume successfully seeped through the television screen and onto Wal-Mart shelves nationwide." "How to smell like a Trump with a hint of Cumming. Stars In A Bottle". avclub.com. Fusion Cosmetics were also sold on the Home Shopping Network. Real and fictional products *The Fusion *Enchantment (real-life product) *Day and Night *Charm! (real-life product) *Eye Candy *Bella (recalled, tainted by Adam Chandler) *Fusion Green (recycling products) *"I Do" Notable Events *Kendall Hart is dangled from a hammock on the edge of the Fusion rooftop. (Part of Janet Dillon's revenge plot) *Simone Torres is found dead at Fusion lying on a mat with a ribbon in her hand and a gardenia in her hair. (Part of the Satin Slayer attacks) *Erin Lavery is found dead on the Fusion rooftop with a ribbon and a gardenia in her hand. (Part of the Satin Slayer attacks) *Location of upcoming wedding of Greenlee Smythe and Ryan Lavery Fictional Fusion Cosmetics employees *Greenlee Smythe Lavery -- Founder and Co-Owner *Kendall Hart Slater -- co- Founder and Co-Owner *Mia Saunders -- co-Founder and Partner; Field Operator for the San Francisco Branch of Fusion *Randi Morgan -- Personal Assistant *Madison North -- Personal Assistant to Kendall Hart Fictional former Fusion Cosmetics employees *Simone Torres (deceased) -- co-Founder, Former Co-Owner and Former Marketing Executive *Liza Colby -- Founder, Former Partner of Fusion *Erin Lavery (deceased) -- Associate; killed by the Satin Slayer *Jonathan Lavery -- Former Financial analyst *Ryan Lavery -- Former Owner of Given Greenlee's Shares of the company *Michael Cambias (deceased) -- Former Major Stock Holder *Reggie Montgomery -- Former Employee *Josh Madden -- Employee through Cambias Industries *Bianca Montgomery -- Developing products for their teen line Zoe Luper -- Former Employee *Zach Slater -- Owner of Cambias Industries which owns Fusion Cosmetics (gave his shares to Kendall) *Carlos Reyes -- Advertising pitchman *Danielle Frye -- Former Employee of Fusion Cosmetics, Head of Teen Line *Ava Benton -- Former Model for Fusion cosmetics; Kendall fired her (Fusion Green campaign) *Annie McDermott -- Former Employee of Fusion Cosmetics, Quits. Comes back, and then gets fired. *Babe Carey (deceased) -- Former Employee of Fusion Cosmetics, former co-owner (asked back by Greenlee), former Marketing Executive & shareholder; resigned before her death. *Di Henry (deceased) -- Former Employee of Fusion Cosmetics and Fusion outpost in New York *Amanda Dillon -- Employee of Fusion Cosmetics. Quits. Returned as spokesmodel before quitting again. *Erica Kane -- Overseer of the company's product development (Resigned) *Petey Cortlandt -- Intern; Spy for Adam Chandler *Madison North -- Assistant at Fusion Cosmetics. Quits. *Bianca Montgomery -- Former overseer of the company's product development. References External links * Official ABC page {{All My Children{{ Category:All My Children Category:Fictional companies